El Capitan de Raimon
by The Yaoi Mistress
Summary: "Cuando se trata de Endou,nadie sabia si era muy listo o de plano un idiota.Pero en lo que estaban de acuerdo es que podían contar con el para todo...eso y su amor por el football".Hecho especialmente por el día del niño.Advertencia de LIME,YAOI.Es todo!


**El capitán de Raimon**.

_Cuando se trata de Endou, nadie sabia si era muy listo o de plano un idiota. Pero en lo que estaban de acuerdo es que podían contar con el para todo... eso y su amor por el football._

Amigos; ¡cuando lean un fic de Inazuma Eleven asegúrense de tener la luz encendida, la puerta cerrada y musica para ambientar, y no se acerquen mucho al monitor!

_**Recuerden que esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro, y que si Inazuma Eleven no le perteneciera a Level 5 no seria un juego ni una serie para niños.**_

* * *

><p>Día 1.- Lunes.<p>

La semana comenzó como cualquier otra, el Torneo de Football Frontera estaba a un mes de comenzar y con la ayuda de la administración escolar lograron que en esta semana el Instituto Imperial y Raimon jugaran juntos. Las clases siguieron su curso como todos los días; al menos hasta la última hora en la que el capitán del equipo de football tuvo que saltarse la clase para hacer los preparativos antes de la llegada de la otra escuela, tuvo que hacerlo él ya que las mánagers del equipo tenían otros deberes que hacer.

Natsumi tenía deberes en el Concejo Estudiantil, Aki se tenía que quedar después de clases a hacer la limpieza del salón. Por su parte Haruna estaba encargada de la biblioteca.

El capitán Endou se dirigió a la caseta de su amado club. Con gran ahincó y paso alegre arribo y junto estaba por abrir la puerta escucho unos murmullos, unos gemidos. Por un momento se extraño ya que no había fantasmas dentro. Al menos no sabía de alguno. Tendría que preguntarle a Kazemaru después.

Tan metido y absorto en sus planes que no noto que la puerta no tenia seguro y que los gemidos se hicieron más sonoros y más cercanos. Por lo que al entrar al club y escuchar un leve suspiro que en su imaginación sonaba "_Fudou_" reacciono y rápidamente se volvió hacia su derecha.

Ahí recostados sobre el futbolito estaban: Fudou sobre Kidou, el segundo sin camisa y sin sus característicos lentes, y el primero devorándole el punto entre el cuello y el hombro. Tan metidos estaban en lo suyo que ni siquiera notaron la presencia de una tercera persona.

Por un momento perdió el balance y casi cae de manera graciosa como en toda situación de humor, cuando se repuso, y parecía que su mente empezó a divagar mientras tenia la vista y sin ver realmente a la pareja que en estos momentos caía en cuenta que el dominante tenia la mano metida en lugares que no sabía podían poner a su estratega* de esa manera.

Cuando aquella mano empezó a tirar del pantalón del dominado; un relámpago atravesó al espectador y con decisión fue directo hacia ellos. Con valor separo a la pareja antes de que pudieran continuar de manera más pecaminosa.

Ni siquiera Fudou con su gran mente pudo concebir aquel momento en que la ley de Newton**2** hizo efecto de manera drástica, después de unos segundos en los que reacciono que ley estaba haciendo efecto ya se encontraba en el suelo fuera del club**3**. Momentos después el chico de rastas le cayó encima, en ese momento miraron hacia arriba (en el caso de Kidou tuvo que mirar primero hacia atrás) y vieron a Endou con una mirada inexplicable.

-¡E...¿Endou? -murmuro el estratega quedamente con mirada casi perdida, que poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad. Una vez que volvió a la tierra se puso más rojo que un jitomate y en un acto inconsciente esconde la mirada en el pecho de Fudou y el mencionado puso sus brazos sobre el chico de rastas. Claro de manera inconsciente de su parte (si le preguntan lo negara)**4**.

-Vayan a calentar -dijo Endou antes de que los descubiertos pudieran decir pío (literalmente en el caso de Kidou era un iick!), con un tono de voz que solo usaba al hacer una técnica hissatsu.

-¡Pero aun falta una hora para que empiece la practica! -alego Kidou una vez que recobro la compostura. Por su parte Fudou quiso echarse a reír de manera déspota como acostumbraba, pero las palabras del capitán de Raimon no dejaron cabida a otra cosa.

-¡No me importa!, vayan a calentar, y cuando vaya para allá más les vale estar allí -por primera vez en lo que conocen a Endou Mamoru, temieron las consecuencias. Rápidamente Kidou fue por sus cosas (sus googles, su camisa y su capa) y jalo a Fudou hacia la cancha, el segundo se dejo guiar, ya que aun no salía de su asombro (o quizás miedo) a las palabras del portero que logro ganarse su respeto.

Una vez que la pareja se fue a su castigo del día, Endou suspiro y dijo para si mismo:

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! -para después comenzar con los preparativos a las practicas conjuntas con el Instituto Imperial.

* * *

><p>Día 2.- Martes.<p>

La práctica del día anterior junto al Instituto Imperial fue todo un éxito. Lo único que les pareció raro a ambas escuelas fue que los estrategas de ambas escuelas casi no participaron y ambos parecían agotados**5** (y sin las mánagers cerca...). El día de hoy el capitán de Raimon se encontraba finalizando los preparativos para la práctica por ocurrir, cuando entra por la puerta del club el castaño más ordinario del equipo: Handa. El cual venia un tanto distraído mirando en dirección de la cancha.

-¡Oye Endou! -pregunto el recién llegado volteando a verlo

-¿¡Mhh! ¿Qué sucede Handa? -prestando atención, pregunto.

-¿Porque Kidou y Fudou están corriendo alrededor de la cancha? -pregunto con curiosidad ante aquella visión particular.

Por un momento Endou se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de darle una respuesta apropiada y sin proponérselo aquella pregunta de Handa lo llevo a hace una hora, cuando recién empezaba los preparativos.

Flashback:

Como las mánagers están ocupadas en toda esta semana, el capitán del club de Futbol se encargaría de todos los preparativos del entrenamiento en contra del Instituto Imperial, pero en esta ocasión salió 10 minutos antes de la penúltima clase (el profesor salió antes de terminar la clase).

Al llegar al club noto que estaba oscuro, se le hizo raro ya que el lugar siempre está iluminado, entro para averiguar qué era lo que bloqueaba la luz, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara un poco de iluminación. Camino casi al centro de la habitación cuando escucho que se cierra la puerta dejándolo en total oscuridad. Al voltear en dirección de la puerta siente que alguien lo toma de la mano y lo jala hacia el cuerpo en cuestión, una de las manos del desconocido lo agarra de la cintura y la otra le sujeta del mentón.

-Te estaba esperando – dijo con voz seductora.

A Endou no le tomo mucho tiempo en reconocer esa voz, era la de Fudou, antes que él pudiera decir algo el otro se trato de acercar su rostro para darle un beso.

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona Fudou – dijo sin ningún dejo de emoción en su voz, el aludido dejo de moverse al notar de quien se trataba, en eso se escucha que alguien abre la puerta; la luz del sol alcanzo al par por menos de un minuto antes que la silueta del recién llegado los cubriera.

-¡Fudou! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – dijo Kidou después de un rato y aguantándose la risa o trataba en vano de hacerlo, ver a su pareja congelado y rojo de vergüenza al estar abrazando a la persona equivocada y en shock por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, definitivamente lo utilizaría a su favor por muuuuuuuucho tiempo.

-¿Ya me vas a soltar? -pregunto el que estaba siendo abrazado por una estatua color rojo después de suspirar resignado por toda la situación que se estaba dando. El aludido reacciono de forma violenta soltándolo y por impulso reboto hacia la dirección contraria tirando unas cajas con material de entrenamiento de principiantes (como ejemplo los típicos conos rojos).

Se escuchaba la risa de estratega de Raimon, ya que no pudo contenerse mas; por su parte, el capitán solamente volvió a suspirar viendo como el objeto de risa del estratega caminaba hacia él con los puños tensos, si no decía algo las cosas se iban a volver bastante ardientes dada la intensidad del sol que alcanzaba a entrar.

-¡¿De qué te ríes? llegas tarde y casi...casi...¡aaarg! -empezó a reclamar el estratega de Teikoku al de googles y frustrado empieza a golpear al marco de la puerta, cosa que hace que el mencionado deje de reírse en voz alta y se le cuelgue al cuello mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la risa contenida**6**.

-Chicos mejor se van a calentar a la cancha -dijo Endou mientras empezaba a recoger los conos y volverlos a poner en la caja. La pareja en cuestión no dice nada, salen del club y menos de 2 minutos se empiezan a escuchar los gritos. Han empezado a discutir de nuevo.

-¡Estos no aprenden! -dice Endou después de un suspiro mientras continuaba lo que hacía.

Flashback.

-Supongo que tienen que quemar energía -respondió sin darle importancia.

-¿Quemar energía? -con duda y sin poder creerlo.

-O a lo mejor tienen algo que probar, ya sabes cómo son esos 2 -finalizo de decir al termino que reanudaba los preparativos.

-Sí, tienes razón -finalizo el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Día 3. Miércoles:<p>

Sin contar a Handa, nadie más sospecho de las actitudes del peculiar par que hacían Fudou y Kidou el día anterior, el de googles tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y de vez en cuando se le veía/oía aguantarse la risa, cuando eso pasaba Fudou le daba un golpe con el balón que no siempre éste esquivaba, así que después de un rato las ordenes fueron de mandarlos a la banca. Aunque más bien Endou fue quien dio la orden, ya que temía que tanto golpe entre ellos (sí, Kidou también se los regresaba) los fuera a dejar mal de la cabeza.

Era el tercer día de la práctica conjunta con el Instituto Imperial. El capitán de Raimon volvió a saltarse la última clase, en cuanto la penúltima termino. Llego a la casilla del club y sin pensarlo 2 veces abrió la puerta, inconscientemente se sintió aliviado de ver sin persona alguna el lugar. Rápidamente comenzó a trabajar en los preparativos para la práctica, a los 15 minutos tuvo que salir por una llamada de su maestro, cosa que solo le tomo como unos 10 minutos.

A su regreso vio la puerta del club abierta (siendo que él la dejo cerrada al salir), al entrar su mente le jugó una broma muuuuuy pesada, y reiteró que fue su mente porque en esta ocasión era Kidou el que estaba encima de Fudou, ambos sobre el suelo, con las ropas mas puestas específicamente Fudou con el saco de su uniforme abierto, Kidou sin sus lentes y lo que parecía ser: devorándose mutuamente**7**.

Endou no sabía si reír, llorar o enojarse a estas alturas de la situación, así que solo carraspea su garganta, y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de los participantes, estos al verlo solo suspendieron lo que estaban haciendo, se levantaron acomodaron sus ropas y en lo que hacían eso, hablaban para sí mismo:

-Te dije que sí iba a venir -dijo el de rastas acomodándose sus lentes.

-Dijiste que las encargadas tenían otras cosas que hacer y que nadie iba a venir -reclamaba Fudou al abotonarse el saco.

-Yo dije que ellas no iban a venir, no sabía que Endou se iba a hacer cargo de la organización -respondió el aludido mientras acomodaba su uniforme.

-Estoy aquí saben -respondió Endou monótonamente desde la entrada recargado de brazos cruzados sobre la puerta.

-Kidou me lo debes -extrañamente reclamo en voz calmada el de la mohicana.

-Sí, lo sé, vamos a la Caravana Relámpago -dijo esto en un murmuro al oído del reclamador, mientras pasaban a un lado del capitán.

Endou suspiro como se estaba siendo costumbre para después reaccionar a las débiles palabras dichas por el estratega de Raimon.

-¿¡Que! -dijo poniéndose tenso y en alerta -¡no!, ¡EN LA CARAVANA NOOOOO! -grito para saliendo del club a toda velocidad para darles alcance**8**.

* * *

><p>Día 4.- Jueves.<p>

La práctica del día anterior fue muy peculiar, si los equipos antes se extrañaban de las acciones de los estrategas principales del Inazuma Japan, o en este caso la falta de energía de estos días, se le sumo el hecho de que el capitán de Raimon cayo repentinamente inconsciente, cosa que alerto y preocupo a ambas escuelas. La enfermera se lo atribuyo a un golpe de calor y al exceso de trabajo**9**. A todo el equipo le remordió la conciencia por haberlo dejado hacer todo el trabajo de organización, prometieron bajarle la carga y lo cumplirían por el resto de la semana.

Como el jueves Gouenji, Kazemaru y Endou organizaron las cosas para la práctica del día, tuvieron tiempo de sobra, para cuando llego el Instituto Imperial no hubo eventualidades por lo que la práctica se realizo con éxito (para variar), cosa de puso de buen humor al capitán y por ende con la cabeza entre las nubes.

Natsumi se presento antes de dar por terminada la sesión de ese día, y a modo de disculpa les dio la oportunidad de usas las regaderas del club de natación (son mejores que las del gym). Todos tenían un brillo en sus ojos que luego fue contagiado al equipo visitante.

Las regaderas eran increíbles, no había problemas de agua, el suelo estaba limpio, al igual que los vidrios y espejos, casi casi estaba reluciente, como si fuera nuevo (de hecho había estado en reparación y remodelación).

Fue en este lugar donde todos notaron la relación entre los estrategas de ambas escuelas, por lo que se dieron prisa para terminar sus asuntos en ese lugar y no tener pesadillas. Por respeto a Endou nadie decía nada, tan pronto este salió todo Raimon querían comentar, la mirada de Gouenji previno que los demás comentaran ya sea positiva o negativamente al respecto. Por aquí termino de salir el de cabello blanco/crema sobraba decir que esos 2 empezaron con lo suyo (aunque más bien fueron más descarados); se encontraron que Endou había dejado parte de su uniforme ahí dentro. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había allí, tenían que detenerlo. Aunque fue demasiado tarde; Endou ya había entrado e inocentemente pregunto:

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿han visto mi camisa? -dijo mientras revisaba con la mirada el lugar ignorando a los que aparte de él, eran los únicos residentes del lugar. Con Fudou presionando su cuerpo con el de Kidou contra la pared era un milagro que lo hubieran escuchado.

-¡Mmh! ¡Mmhh! ¡mmmh, mmmmmhhhhhh! -Respondio Fudou entre besos y mordidas a los labios del chico de rastas.

-¿En serio? -respondió Endou quien de inmediato fue a revisar bajo una de las bancas conjuntas a los lavabos, encontrando ahí efectivamente su camisa distintiva de portero.

-¡Ah!, ¡Es verdad! -dijo alegre tomando el objeto buscado -¡gracias chicos! -dijo mientras la metía a su maleta y salía dejando a todos los presente fuera del lugar boquiabiertos (bueno el Instituto Imperial no dijo nada porque no sabía que pasaba). Todo el equipo de Raimon automáticamente entro de nuevo a las duchas, siguiendo a Gouenji quien empezaba a reclamarles por su comportamiento, después de todo proteger la inocencia de su capital era de mayor prioridad que ganar un campeonato**10**. Con todo el escándalo los miembros de la Teikoku Academy se enteraron de todo y con miradas de duda vieron como el capitán de Raimon llevaba cierta distancia del lugar y alejándose cada vez más, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-El capitán de Raimon sí que es raro -dijo uno de los más altos y fornidos del equipo, de cabello castaño con rizos en forma de bucles a la altura de sus hombros**11**.

-Y que lo digas -expreso el de piel morena y cabello blanco de nombre Sakuma. Mientras que se armaba un alboroto dentro de las duchas, a la par que la luna empezaba a asomar su tenue brillo rodeado de un cielo color azul suave y unas restantes nubes color naranja, producto de los últimos rayos de sol.

* * *

><p>Día 5.- Viernes.<p>

En esta ocasión; los encargados de ayudar a Endou fueron: Max y Someoka e igual al día anterior terminaron con tiempo de sobra. Y cuando llego la hora de la práctica todo paso sin incidentes mayores (entiéndase por incidentes algunos rasguños o lesiones menores provocadas durante el juego). Tan concentrados estaban en el juego que olvidaron el incidente del día anterior; cosa que aprovecharon los implicados para escaparse casi desde el principio de la hora**12**.

Los problemas vinieron después de la práctica. Habiendo dejado todos las cosas dentro del club tenían que entrar allí para recogerlas. Al llegar a la taquilla del club de soccer; encontraron la puerta cerrada, y las luces encendidas, hasta aquí todo bien. Al acercarse mas se empezaron a escuchar gemidos y sonidos sospechosamente familiares. Gouenji tomo valor y acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, tenía su mano sobre la manija de la misma; logro captar un casi inaudible "_más_" e inmediatamente la puerta estaba hecha de hierro fundido quitando la mano más rápido que Kabeyama comiendo algún almuerzo delicioso. Con gesto molesto se aleja lo suficiente de ahí, al segundo árbol más cercano y se sienta a su sombra (o lo que quedaba de ella) con los brazos cruzados dejándole a Kazemaru la responsabilidad de calmar al resto del equipo anfitrión y soportando las curiosas miradas del equipo invitado.

En ese punto llega Endou acompañado de Someoka y de Max con las cosas utilizadas durante la actividad del día. Al ver a todos rodear a Kazemaru y éste tratar de calmarlos corrieron para calmar la situación y preguntar qué estaba pasando. Después de calmar a todos y pedir explicaciones (Someoka las exigió), nadie sabía que responderles, Kazemaru trataba... pero se ponía todo rojo y terminaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido haciendo su típico gesto de poner una mano en su cara cuando se frustraba, y justo en ese momento, como si los dioses estuvieran en contra de Kazemaru**13** los gemidos provenientes del club se hicieron más sonoros, Endou que estaba más cerca en ese momento y siendo el único que no termino como una estatua miro hacia el club, su rostro no daba muestras de saber que estaba pasando. Su cara de repente de ilumina y pregunta al que creía ser el único que sabía de leyendas urbanas dentro de la escuela:

-Kazemaru -dijo seriamente, devolviéndoles la movilidad al resto de los presentes.

-Sí, ¿Endou? -respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Sabes si hay alguna leyenda de fantasmas en el club? -miro a Kazemaru tranquilamente, dando a entender que no había ningún problema (o que no se atreviera a mentirle)**14**.

-¡No Endou! ¡No las hay! -respondió suspirando en actitud de derrota, ignorando los gritos de miedo de Kabeyama y las miradas de reproche del resto.

-¡Oh! -dijo el capitán con sorpresa -regreso en una hora -termino con una alegre sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, dejo las cosas cerca de la puerta y camino en dirección de regreso a las canchas ante la mirada atónita de todos.

En cuanto salió del alcance visual de todos, Kurimatsu, Handa y Someoka comenzaron a reprocharle a Kazemaru:

-¿Porque le dijiste eso? -empezó Kurimatsu.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Mentirle? -se defendió el peliazul.

-Sería mejor que tener que decirle que están haciendo esos 2 -agrego Handa

-Si le hubiera dicho que sí hubiera entrado directamente y los hubiera visto, ¿Querías que eso pasara? Y en todo caso ¿Por qué no dijeron ustedes algo?

-Porque te pregunto a ti, ¿Como querías que alguien se metiera? -se lavo las manos Handa.

-¡Eso no es excusa! -ataco el ex-velocista.

-¡...! ¡Como se atreven a hacer eso aquí! -esto último lo dijo Someoka.

-¡No cambies el tema! -le reprocharon los otros 3.

-¿Ustedes creen que el capitán sea homofóbico? -dijo para sí y en voz alta el pequeño Shiorin

-... -no sabían que responder, nadie sabía cómo lo tomaría el capitán del equipo. Tenían que decidir ahí mismo que acción tomarían. Colectivamente suspiraron; estaba claro lo que tenían que hacer, y con quienes tenían que hablar. Mientras decidían que hacer nadie notaba que los alumnos del instituto imperial para aguantarse la risa se habían puesto a jugar con el balón en lo que pasaba la hora.

Hablarían con Endou, aunque no quisieran tendrían que defender a Kidou, no es culpa suya que sus hormonas le cuesten su puesto en el equipo y la valiosa amistad que tenían... bueno; sí es su culpa, pero aun así, los necesitaban dentro de equipo. Aunque sabían que les costaría volver a mirar al estratega a los ojos.

La hora se les hizo eterna, con Megane en el suelo inconsciente (ya que fue al primero y unico que obligaron a tratar de enfriar las cosas dentro del pequeño edificio, no soporto la presión y se desmayo y tuvieron que llevarlo cerca del árbol donde había estado el goleador principal de Raimon), y con los de primer año que actualmente en segundo desesperados por sus cosas. Gouenji por su parte jugaba con el balón cerca de donde estaban los de la otra escuela. Quienes por su parte revisaban una libreta y sacaban cuentas, unos lamentándose y otros se jactaban alegres de su suerte.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo todavía aquí? -sorprendió con voz curiosa la mánager del equipo de cabello negro y corto. Traía sus cosas de la escuela, acababa de salir y antes de irse a casa había pasado por ahí.

-Hola Aki -saludaron sin ganas la mayoría, o más bien dicho los que aun tenían algo de humor.

-Esperamos a que vuelva Endou -respondió Someoka quien aun traía cargando las cosas de la práctica de ese día.

-Y ¿Porque están afuera? -pregunto ella.

-¡No quieres saber! -fue lo único que respondió el capitán auxiliar del equipo.

-...¡De... acuerdo!... en ese caso dejare unas cosas en el club y... -decía cuando:

-¡NOOOOO! -respondieron todos a coro sorprendiéndola.

-¡No... es necesario! ¡Nosotros podemos dárselo a Endou de tu parte! -dijo rápidamente Kazemaru.

-¡Si, eso! -respondieron a coro los demás.

-¿Ya díganme que es lo que está pasando? -pregunto enojada y con las manos a la cadera.

Pero el destino fue amable con ellos (o cruel según se vea), y en ese momento llegó el capitán y único portero de Raimon, pero para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a la única mánager presente, venía acompañado de la segunda mánager, la de cabello azul y hermana menor del estratega que los había metido en todo este lío. Ambos venían platicando como si Kidou y Fudou no estuvieran dentro de ese cuarto de metal de aquel deporte tan puro haciendo cosas no tan puras. Por un momento se vio a Aki tensa. Pero ágilmente cambio su porte a un más relajado e indiferente cuando vio que Endou traía materiales de limpieza (escobas, un mechudo para trapear, una cubeta con líquido limpiador dentro).

-¡Endou! -dijeron algunos.

-¡Capitán! -dijeron los demás. Los miembros de Teikoku pusieron atención a lo que iba a pasar con expectación. Y Gouenji se acerco de nuevo.

-Hola, chicos -saludo Endou como si nada pasara.

-Endou tenemos que hablar, es sobre Kidou... -empezó Kazemaru, pero fue interrumpido por su capitán.

-¡No se preocupen! Ya le explique a Haruna la situación -dijo volteando a ver a la mencionada, perdiéndose de ver las caras preocupantes y sombrías de todos.

-El capitán me dijo que mi hermano se sintió mal porque no estuve presente y que él quería acompañarme a casa para compensar el no habernos visto en la semana, pero su orgullo no le dejaba decir nada -dijo ella sonriente y con esa inocencia y admiración que solo las hermanas menores tienen.

-¡Este... Endou! no crees que... -empezó a balbucear de nuevo Kazemaru. Pero nuevamente lo interrumpió Endou.

-De nuevo lamento hacer que te quedes hasta tarde esperando a Kidou, pero le ofreció a limpiar el club y sabes que él no se va a echar para atrás cuando ya lo prometió- le dijo a la chica ignorando a Kazemaru.

-¡Sí, te entiendo! creo que si no hubiera faltado esta semana no se hubiera ofrecido -termino ella muy alegre.

-En ese caso adelante por favor -dijo mientras ambos avanzaban hacia la puerta del club.

El ambiente estaba tenso y frágil, tan frágil como una rosa después de ser sumergida en nitrógeno liquido. Con todos a la expectativa de lo que pasaría cuando se abriera la puerta del club de football de la escuela Raimon.

-¿Que está pasando? -pregunto Aki a Gouenji al pasar cerca de él.

-Ya lo sabrás -respondió este ultimo como si nada.

Al llegar a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada, Haruna dio un paso más y usando sus manos como un megáfono improvisado grito alegremente:

-¡HERMANO! ¡VAMOS A CASA JUNTOS! -a todos menos a Endou les salió una pequeña gota de sudor ante la acción de la susodicha. Pero luego la gota fue por el ruido y escándalo que provenía del club, maldiciones, palabras obscenas y muchos golpes se podían oír, ante la feliz mirada de complicidad entre Otonashi Haruna y Endou Mamoru, la primera dio un paso más atrás de donde había estado anteriormente dejando al capitán frente a la puerta que se abriría en menos de un minuto.

Y justo antes de que se cumpliera el minuto, la puerta se abrió finalmente, dejando salir a un agitado estratega de rastas, terminando de acomodarse la ropa, arrastrando su maleta, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de metal, con su cara toda roja aguantándose el dolor y forzando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo a moverse. Por su parte Fudou salía con la ropa descaradamente mal acomodada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, no al 100 por ciento, pero si se notaba cierto brillo en sus ojos. Los 2 equipos que sostenían el aire lo liberaron al ver que al menos estaban presentables, claro la cara de Aki era la mejor de todas las demás reacciones, falto poco para que se desmayara, y lo hubiera hecho pero no quería perderse lo que iba a pasar**15**.

Cuando el de googles recupero el aliento y se enderezaba para mirar a su hermana, se encontró de cara con un trapeador, el mismo que Endou Mamoru traía en sus manos, como Kidou parecía no comprender las intensiones de su capitán, éste forzosamente le dio la escoba, el trapeador y la cubeta con el liquido limpiador que traía dentro. Una vez que desocupo sus manos hizo un puño, de donde solamente el dedo índice quedaba recto, con esto hecho, acerco la mano en esta pose primero lo señalo a él, para después hacer el ademán del numero 1.

-Una semana -comenzó -ya que has ensuciado la sacra integridad del club de football soccer, harás el trabajo de las mánagers una semana -ordeno con voz firme para después hacer el ademán del número 2 con la misma mano y continuar -dos, si es en la Caravana Relámpago -luego se volvió hacia donde estaba Aki para decirle -avísale a Natsumi y a Fuyuppe que todas ustedes tienen libre la semana empezando desde mañana.

-¡Sí! Claro Endou yo les digo! -dijo sobresaltándose la aludida.

Tanto Kidou como Fudou tenían los ojos como platos, al escuchar esto Someoka soltó todo lo que traía en las manos, el resto del equipo Raimon estaba de piedra, junto con el Instituto Imperial y Aki por fin entendió lo que pasaba, aunque seguía sin entender del todo la complicidad entre ellos o porque Endou traía los guantes de su abuelo a la bolsa de su short.

-¡Mis cosas por favor! -pidió cortésmente con su actitud de siempre. Kidou le arrojo las cosas que Endou le había dado a Fudou mientras él entraba por el favor que le pidieron, pero aun así no pudo quitarle la sonrisa socarrona al del mohicano. Después de buscar un rato el estratega salió con la maleta del capitán, la cabeza baja y con la capucha colocada en un intento de escapar de las miradas de los demás, gusto que no le duro mucho, ya que Fudou se la bajo al pasar dejando ver el color rojo de sus mejillas. Haciendo de cuenta que no había nadie más presente, le hace entrega de la maleta, aunque titubea antes de soltar las correas de la misma. Cuando finalmente lo hace, sus mejillas se tornan de un color carmesí y sin atreverse a verle los ojos pronuncia las palabras que sabía se arrepentiría.

-Prometo reponer los guantes -se escucho que todos contenían el aire, estaban asustados, confundidos y a la vez molestos, como pudieron atreverse a hacerle eso a los guantes de Endou, después de todo lo que él había hecho por ellos y así es ¿cómo le pagaban! ¿Qué clase de amigos son?

Sin embargo, Endou bajo el brazo que sostenía su maleta, y suspiro como ya era su costumbre en este tipo de situaciones dadas durante la semana.

-¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo en la biblioteca como las demás parejas? -pregunto colocando sus manos sobre las caderas, mientras su cara tenía una expresión de "por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer en el club". Los googles de Kidou no dejaban ver que este solo miraba a Haruna de reojo, y Fudou como estaba de buen humor o como dicen en el Instituto "de hijo de la tiznada" hizo el comentario que le costaría mucho, de parte de su cuñada.

-Esa era la idea original -respondió encogiendo su ladeada cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y levantando los brazos a los lados, con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba a la altura de la cabeza -pero no queríamos traumatizar a cierta persona que tenía que hacer su servicio allí -Haruna se sintió halagada y si antes no pensaba ponerles las cosas fáciles, ahora tendría que aceptar compartir a su hermano.

-Fudou, cállate -ordeno alarmado el de googles. Al fondo se escuchaban las risas contenidas de sus ex-compañeros de escuela.

-Espera Endou -dijo Kazemaru saliendo de su asombro -¿no te molesta que ellos 2 estén juntos?

-¿Porque tendría que molestarme? -fue la respuesta del interrogado.

-¿No te sorprende que ellos sean pareja? -pregunto ahora Gouenji.

-Después de todo lo que pasaron en el FFI, ¡no! -esto lo respondió en con cara de: "¿porque a ti sí te sorprende?".

-Que tanto hicieron mientras no estaban -pregunto nuevamente Gouenji, pero esta vez con cara de: "si, tienes razón, es muy obvio.".

-No quieres saberlo, en serio ¡no quieres!-le respondió ahora Sakuma quien trataba de mantener la compostura.

Kidou sentía que si en cualquier momento se abría la tierra y se lo tragaba, terminaría todo. También pensaba que dejar a Fudou en abstinencia por toda la semana que tendría que hacer el trabajo de las mánagers le sería contraproducente. Al menos sus pensamientos le hacían ignorar su alrededor. Al menos hasta que lo jalaron de la capa dejándose llevar hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon es un abrazo que daba a entender mucho y a la vez nada malo y el aliento que suele provocarle mariposas en el estomago y que usualmente dice cosas no aptas para menores de edad le decía al oído esta vez:

-Deberíamos buscar otro lugar ¿no crees? - comenzó Fudou en volumen normal -¿Que tal la alberca?

-¡mmh...! ¡No! en la alberca no puedes -respondió Endou después de pensarlo casi nada y como si nada, sorprendiendo aun mas a la Escuela Raimon, al Instituto Imperial, a Kidou y a Haruna.

-¿Porque? ¡Porque ensuciaríamos la sacra integridad de la alberca? -pregunto Fudou, soltando a Kidou y colocándose a su izquierda, con los brazos cruzados, el torso inclinado ligeramente hacia el frente, mirándolo a los ojos con una ceja arqueada.

-No -dijo con un tono como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -ya le prometí la llave a Tsunami.

-¿¡Que! -fue el grito por parte de Raimon. El Instituto Imperial no lo soporto más y se estaban revolcando de la risa al ver que Fudou se ha quedado sin palabras por primera vez.

-¡Bueno chicos, los veo mañana! ¡Haruna, te los encargo! -dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar con sus cosas en su maleta, dando gracias mentalmente por usar los guantes de su abuelo este día.

-¡Sí, capitán! -respondió Haruna enérgicamente mientras empujaba a su hermano y su ahora cuñado dentro del club para que empezaran a trabajar y poder irse a casa.

Antes de pasar por las canchas Endou se puso la chaqueta y el pantalón que van sobre el uniforme del equipo**16** y continuo su camino como si fuera cosa de todos los días encontrar a sus amigos en una situación embarazosa. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, efectivamente lo hizo esa semana. ¡Oh bueno! ¿Que se le va a hacer?

El Teikoku Gakuen estaba maravillado, no solo el capitán de Raimon dejo callado a Fudou, sino que también supo manejar la situación que el resto de su equipo trataba de evitar y sin huir, demostrando en el proceso, porque él era el capitán.

-El capitán de Raimon... -comenzó uno de ellos.

-...tienes razón... -le siguió otro.

-¡ES GENIAL! -terminaron los 3 en coro. Sakuma solo sonríe, mientras Genda está en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo.

-Genda, ¿qué tienes? -pregunto dulcemente el de cabello plateado poniéndose al nivel del deprimido.

-Sakuma -sollozo -¡perdí la apuesta! -dijo aun más triste.

-¿Que apuesta? -indago indignado (valga la redundancia).

-La apuesta de "en que día terminarían haciéndolo ellos dos".

-¡Que! -exclamo

-Oye es cierto, ¿Quien gano? -empezaron los demás, mientras uno de ellos sacaba una libreta y empezaban a revisar los montos apostados por cada uno de ellos.

-¡Esperen un momento! -empezó Aki llamando su atención -¿ustedes sabían que esto iba a pasar?

-Claro que sí -comento el miembro de estatura baja de bufanda naranja -Fudou dijo el lunes que no se iría de Raimon sin hacerlo tan siquiera una vez aquí.

-El... ¿el lunes? -tartamudeo Aki

-Sí -respondió ahora el tipo alto de lentes blancos que tiene un rizo raro en el cabello.

-Quieres decir que desde el lunes trataron de hacerlo ahí -pregunto Sakuma señalando la caseta sin poder creerlo.

-¡Claro que sí, aunque no sabemos los detalles de que fue lo que paso exactamente hasta hoy, pero sin duda alguna el capitán de Raimon es genial!-dijeron todos emocionados dándole más importancia a las acciones de Endou que a la apuesta en sí.

-¿Qué? -Sakuma y Aki no sabían que pensar de la situación, Sakuma mentalmente saco cuentas, comprendiendo todo lo sucedido esa semana. Sakuma se regañaba internamente por todos los problemas que no pudo evitar causarle a la escuela Raimon, pero al mismo tiempo opinaba lo mismo que el resto del equipo, quienes ya estaban imaginando y haciendo suposiciones de todo lo pudo haber pasado. Y Aki... pues ella ya hablaría con Endou después. Hablando de Endou olvido entregarle las notas de la clase; suspirando se resigno, ya se las entregaría mañana. Despidiéndose de todos los presentes que estaban conscientes y cuerdos se retiro por el día.

Mientras que el resto del equipo Raimon estaban como peces fuera del agua sin poder razonar todo lo que había pasado sin éxito alguno cabe mencionar. Al menos hasta que Gouenji reacciono y con su cara habitual de fastidio se acerco a la entrada del club y con voz demandante (que saco del trance a los de Raimon e hizo reaccionar al Instituto Imperial) exclamo.

-¡Kidou dame mis cosas y mas te vale que estén intactas!

Fin.

Notas adicionales para la comprensión de esta historia:

***Estratega del equipo, no mal piensen.**

**2****Para cada acción hay otra igual en sentido contrario.**

**3****Wow eso fue rápido ._. Endou me asombra*.***

**4****¡Kyaaaaaaaa! son tan adorables! *o*. En especial Kidou, ahora saben porque Fudou lo hace XD**

**5****Son tan lindos cuando se quedan sin GP en especial Kidou... lo malo se lo acaban rápido y si hacen la técnicas de los pingüinos imperiales 3 más pronto se tienen que irse a la banca (maldita sea).**

**6****La palabra que busco es tsundere.**

**7****¿Que pensaban? ¿Que solo Fudou era el pervertido? ¡Muajajajajajajaja! XD**

**8****Me sorprende que estos 2 no hayan matado de un infarto al pobre Endou, mira que tener que perseguirlos me parece malvado de su parte.**

**9****Creo que hable demasiado pronto o**

**10****¡Wow! Tanto así quieren a Endou O.o. Me conmueven * o***

**11****Podria ponerme a buscar el nombre de cada uno de ellos, pero no entiendo bien el katakana aun como para saber quién es quién en el juego... está bien voy por el Ds ¬¬. (5 minutos después) Me lleva, aun no los desbloqueo... contra quien juegan antes de Teikoku... (pensando)... ah si, ¡los Otakus! O.o ¿dónde diablos están ellos? (media hora después de buscar por todo el mapa)... bien ya lo encontré. Ahora a derrotar a su equipo (5 minutos después); ¡genial solo es un tiempo! ¡Wiii! Ahora contra Teikoku Gakuen, estos están es su escuela o ahí deben de estar. Así que no hay pierde (enfrenadose a ellos), me lleva eso es "ma" o es "mo", oh que maldita sea porque se tienen que parecer las 2. (5 minutos después. Revisando las listas de jugadores derrotados). Bien aquí esta, según esto se llama: "Jimon Daichi" ¡¿contentos ya? Y es todo lo que les dire.**

**12****Si Endou esta contento todos los demás también... usualmente así es.**

**13****Tengan en cuenta que nadie sabía que esos 2 son pareja hasta el día de ayer y que aun así no saben lo que paso en la semana.**

**14****A mi parecer son iguales. Y si no lo son lo serán para propósito de este fic.**

**15****Honestamente, no me lo esperaba de ella. Lo que es el chisme.**

**16****Para los que no lo notaron, nadie de ha cambiado del uniforme con el que juegan al que usan fuera de la práctica, en el caso de Raimon el azul con amarillo de mangas largas.**

Notas adicionales de la autor:

_The Yaoi Mistress: ¡siiiiiiiii! ¡Por fin termine! (de rodillas con las manos en el suelo luchando por recuperar el aliento)._

_AndromedaKamui: dijiste que este oneshot lo terminarías en 2 dias a mas tardar._

_The Yaoi Mistress: lo se, no me lo recuerdes (deprimiéndose en la misma posición)._

_AndromedaKamui: te tardaste mas de un mes (como si nada)._

_The Yaoi Mistress: SON LOS MALDITOS DETALLES LOS QUE NO SALIAN! (aun de rodillas, pero ahora alzando los puños hacia arriba)._

_AndromedaKamui: bueno, eso si, ni quien te lo critique. (leyendo el fic) creía que tu pareja favorita era la de SomeokaxFubuki!_

_The Yaoi Mistress: ¡lo son! __(poniéndose de pie)_

_AndromedaKamui: entonces ¿por qué hiciste un oneshot de FudouxKidou?_

_The Yaoi Mistress: ¡no pude evitarlo! *o* ¡son taaaaaaaaaan lindos en el juego 3! que por cierto ya me lo acabe y ahora solo me queda sacar todos los desbloqueables._

_AndromedaKamui: ¿y por qué lo de lime en la advertencia?_

_The Yaoi Mistress: __**porque se menciona un acto sexual de manera implícita sin que sea necesario que forme parte de la trama dentro de la historia principal**__, si fuera necesario podría reescribir todo el fic sin mencionarlo, pero por los mismos que son detalles le quitaría sabor a la misma. Pero en si la definición de Lime es la que está en negritas._

_AndromedaKamiu: ¿sabes que te acabas de contradecir tu misma verdad?_

_The Yaoi Mistress: no lo creo, pero eso se lo dejo a los lectores, al fin y al cabo ellos son quienes tienen la última palabra._

_AndromedaKamui: ¡oh, está bien!_

_**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que salió de un sueño que no me dejaba ni me deja continuar escribiendo mi otro fic que algún día publicare y que lo empecé a escribir antes que el que AndromedaKamui publicara el suyo.**_

_AndromedaKamui: eso me recuerda, ¿cuándo vas a seguirle a ese fic?_

_Tan pronto como venga la inspiración, ya sabes, buscar la música adecuada y también... después de la temporada de exámenes, además de que como son varios capítulos quiero avanzarle lo mas que pueda para que no ande a las prisas ni tampoco pierda el interés en el fic._

_AndromedaKamui: ¿quieres decir que le perdiste el interés a tus otros fics?_

_The Yaoi Mistress: no, solo que perdí los apuntes que tenia de ellos y tengo que empezar de cero con la mayoría de ellos, y luego ando acá en Xalapa y Kat anda en Veracruz, como para seguirle al cooperativo._

_**Creo que ya no hay mas que agregar, cualquier duda ya debe estar resuelta a estas alturas. Los comentarios, quejas y todo lo demás, ahí tienen el botón que dice review, presionenlo.**_

_**No se pierdan dentro de los próximos días: las escenas bonus, omakes y extras (que vienen siendo lo mismo, solo que me gusta tener más palabras para describir la misma cosa XD) de esta historia. Valdrán la pena se los aseguro.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
